This invention relates generally to flotation devices and more particularly to a non-inflatable flotation device for a pet animal.
Many pet owners enjoy bringing their pets along while enjoying recreational water activities such as swimming at the beach or pool. Most pets tire after swimming for a period of time or will not swim for extended periods of time. It would be desirable to have a flotation device on which the pet can float and rest while the owner swims or floats on the water.
Known recreational flotation devices include, for example, inflatable and non-inflatable floating chairs, inflatable rafts, inner tubes, and large substantially flat structures such as, for example, surfboards and boogie boards. These known devices are not suitable for pets, particularly the inflatable devices. Pets, such as dogs and cats have nails and claws on their paws that can puncture a wall of an inflatable device causing the device to leak air and sink. Additionally, pets can easily slip off flat flotation devices such as surfboards and boogie boards.
It would be desirable to provide a flotation device that can support a pet animal which will prevent the pet from slipping off the device. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a flotation device that is not affected by scratches and punctures caused by the pet animal's nails or claws. Further, it would be desirable to provide a flotation device that is easily manufactured.